Loving an idiot Its hard
by SuperCuteTomomi
Summary: Loving an idiot who loves a moron who LOVES an avenger, who is the guy your only friend loves, and is the guy that loves you. Life REALLY is complicated. I wish it was simple, but it always ends up worse. Sasuke and Naruto are rivals in more that one way. OC x NARUTO or OC x SASUKE UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Naruto X Original Character Fan-fiction

Don't own Naruto.

I only wish.

---

(This is after the graduation of team 7)

I'm a grade under him, and rarely ever see him but since my father's best friend owns his favorite food shop I get to see him enough to fill my need. I sound like a drug addict. Sigh. Muri-sensei is talking in front of the class I usually don't pay much attention. I'm not fit to be a ninja, but my parents always wanted me to be one so I try to make them proud. Half-heartedly thought because I know I never will. I'm the only person in my family who has not inherited the family kekkei genkai. Unfortunately, for me the kekkei genkai releases the full potential and all of the owners chakra. And since I have not gotten it, my chakra is like the rest of the families naturally weak. I'm really not fit to be a ninja. I noticed movement and all the kids in my class were getting up I followed, looking at the clock, _it wasn't time to get out of class where are we going?_I turned toward the closes person to me, luckily it was my friend Aiko.

"Aiko," I began to whisper "Where are we going?"

She smiled at me "daydreaming again?" I nodded "We are going to see your prince." I blushed.

"W-why?"

"The graduated class is going to teach us some things, to get closer to our school mates." I felt giddy.

"I might get to be his partner!" I quietly cheered. Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Well you won't have any competition." She sighed.

"Sorry Aiko, I could help it you want?"

"No, Sasuke will never notice me" she looked like she was about to cry. I felt bad she had practically every girl to fight against for Sasuke, I had no one. I think, I gulped down my fear of some beautiful girl taking my crush away into her clutches.

"Well your not as annoying as the other girls just don't be so fan girliy. And show off in grace!" I cheered loud and everyone looked at me. I heard many growls to shut up or shouts at me for being stupid, and the normal being called weak. All lowering my self esteem. However it got worse when I saw the older class was there looking at me, pity in some of there eyes. People knew me, for being weak, the sad little fool who has harsh parents who want her to be a ninja. I glared. I'm just not fit to be a ninja, but I will try my hardest! Like my orange clad crush.

"Well class quite down. I want you to show respect to the older class, understand?" a series of yeses were heard. " I will let you pick your partners." and our teachers shooed us off. I was feeling brave and searched and searched for him. Finally finding him with a group of other boys, I went through their names, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji , Aburame Shino and last but not least never least Uzumaki Naruto. At the sight of him my heart fluttered and I blushed slightly.

"Hey cutie!" Inuzuka-sempai said. I looked around realizing it was me who he was talking about, I blushed harder. Then quickly regretted it hoping Naruto didn't think i like Inuzuka-sempai.

"H-Hello S-ssempai!" I felt very nervous. I herd them chuckling. I sucked in a quick breath and then blurted it out.

"W-willyouuzumaiksempaipleasebemypartner?" I looked at Naruto with question. He looked dumbfounded. I giggled.

"Huh" he said. I took in a slower breath.

"Will you be my partner?" I looked at the ground.

"Sure" he grinned, getting up from his spot, turning to the others.

"Ha, I got picked first, and by a cutie." he whispered the last part but I still heard it. My face was probably the brightest red ever seen. I tried to hide behind my dark red hair. Inuzuka growled. Nara and Akimichi just laughed. Shino stayed silent. I was slightly confused, I was sure Naruto had a thing for that pink haired girl with the large forehead the one on his team. Maybe he grew out of it! I smiled a little, thats two things to make me less worried. 1) he might have an open mind on dating me, and 2) he doesn't really care for looks, I mean if he did I'm sure he would pick a prettier girl at the academy, or ... anywhere.

"Come on" Naruto tugged on my arm I thought i was going to faint _Be STRONG STRONG STRONG STRONG! You can DO this DON't FAINT!_I followed after saying good bye to the other four boys. I looked over and saw a large group of girls yelling pick me somewhere in there was the Uchiha Sasuke, and Matachi Aiko "What are you best at?" Naruto asked me I turned my attention to him.

"Anything that doesn't have to do with Chakra." I blush, sad to think Its a ninja's special weapon is what I'm so bad at. "Well thats not true I don't like the sharp weapons. Mostly dodging and running." I sighed how lame am I, can't even show off to Naruto.

"Um... OK then. Lets work on what you are worst at." Naruto didn't say anything about how weak I am. He is so nice.

"Chakra" I stated.

"Heh, I'm not very good at that either." he rubbed his hand on his head. "I'll work with you on shuriken" I nodded. We went to a target that was open, I took out some shuriken. Got into position.

"No" Naruto said "No wonder" I looked up and he came to me. "Look you have to bend your knee like this don't be so tense, calm down, the shuriken won't hurt you, the target won't throw back so there is no need to worry. OK" I nodded and consentrated on the target _Calm, _I thought to myself _focus, focus, calm._I repeated in my head. I throw the shuriken and kit bull's eye.

"See your not bad at all. If chakra, is you bad point work with your good points." Naruto smiled in encouragement. I smiled back, thought my smile was not even half as wide as his.

"Thank you" I practiced a little longer on aiming, and running and aiming, then we were called by our teachers. I said good bye and he waved bye back. Before I got too far his face turned to shock.

"Your the girl at the ramen shop!" he yelled. I nodded.

"Yes I am!" I giggled at his child likeness.

"Okay well see ya 'round, Kushina!" Shock filled through me. He knew my name. I don't remember introducing myself, or him asking for my name. So I stood there staring at Naruto fade into the crowd of his teammates. With the teacher calling for me to hurry up and complainants echoing through my classmates. But I didn't care because...

_Naruto knows my name..._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wouldn't stop bugging so I just had to right this! Next chapter will explain why her name is the same as Naruto's mom, and yeah they have a few features alike but I won't make them related. Unless I make them like FAR FAR FAR FAR relatives, Idk Tell me what you think. I was thinking it would be her best friends daughter, or idk just Tell me what you all want!

TOMOMI!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Alright Chapter two!! It took me longer than I thought sorry, I was almost done reread then hated it so I started over.  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!  
_don't own duh._  
**Thanks for the reviews**!!

"Kushina, why were you standing there like an idiot... people already think your weird, you need to be careful." Aiko lectured me. We were following our classmates back to the classroom.

"Aiko, Aiko, He knows my name." I stared into space.

"WoW" sarcasm filled her voice "that's just amazing."

"But I never told him my name, that means he over heard my name and took the time to remember it or better, he ask who I was by someone because he was interested!" I smile at her.

"That's great!" She actually seemed excited.

"Oh, who did you partner with?" I asked.

"Eh, I got stuck with that creepy bug guy, ugh." she rolled her eyes.

"Aiko you should respect your sempais, Aburame-sempai is nice."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Your so respectful even if they are mean to you or if you don't even know them."

"Is that not what you are suppose to do?"

"Well I guess to people you don't know you just take it too far."

"Sorry, Its just implanted in my mind to do that, it took me forever to call you Aiko remember?"

"Yeah," she nodded sighing. We entered the classroom and she looked up at the clock. "Its five minutes past three, don't you have to get to the Ramen bar soon?" My head shot up out of the Naru-daydream I was having I gasped. Ran to grab my bag, exited the room running down the hall having many teachers yelled at me to slow down, but I **couldn't **be late, that would mean less time with Naruto! I ran as fast as I could, well until I got caught in the never ending bunch of fan-girls. Annoyed I dodged all the girls I could running into a few, I ended up getting some nasty remarks but I ignored them. The only thing going through my head was Naruto, going faster and dodging people. My mind was on Naruto for a second too long, the results me running face first into someones back, the force sending us both a few feet from our original destination. I got up as quickly as possible, groaning.  
"Sorry Sorry!" I bowed _god, I'm going to be late. _"I'm in a hurry" I was about to run off but was stopped by a wall of fan-girls, all glaring at me and if those glares were kunai... I shook my head not what I want to think about right now.  
"Stupid.." one girl said  
"idiot..watch out next time" another girl.  
"You hit SASUKE-KUN" With that I froze _I did WHAT_?!? I slowly turned around, my eyes felt like they were about to pop out.  
"Help him up _Kushina_" one of them hissed spiting my name out in disgust. I shifted back and forth.  
"I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-sempai, but I really am in a hurry." I looked at his face, there was annoyance but an underlined emotion of shock, I wondered if it was from my non-fan-girlie reaction, or the speed I hit him with. We did get thrown back pretty far. "Uchiha-sempai?" I asked, did I hurt him? "Your not hurt right?"  
"Hn like that could hurt me." the other girls cooed in sympathy of getting thrown back, others snickered, others boasting about how great _Sasuke-kun _is.  
"Great!" I smiled and turned around, "excuse me" I ran past them and went to my Uncle's restaurant.  
"Uncle Teuchi sorry for being late," I bowed, slightly panting.  
"Ah! Kushina, I was worried when Naruto got here before you" His warm face became serious "You weren't being bullied right?" I looked away embarrassed, at the real reason, and Uncle is really the only one who knows of the bullying. Mostly because he is the only one in my family who will sympathize, Uncle Teuchi is my mother's brother, and my father's best friend. However unlike them he became a Cook-nin, the kekki genkai is on my father's side so Uncle dosen't have it. He tells me he just wants be to be happy and do the best I can. He calls me his favorite neice, overlooking the fact that I'm his only niece, it is still very nice to hear.  
"No no, I- uhh, I bumped into someone, I was already running late and wasn't paying attention s-so I wanted to make sure he was alright. I walked out to the serving area, giving Ayame some time to hang out with friends, and me time to spend with Naruto.  
I listened to Naruto talk about his last mission an A rank. Part of me felt like going to the Hokage this instant and fussing over the stupid idea of _my _Naruto -I blushed when I thought this- and the other part, think of how brave and strong Naruto is. Before I knew it Ayame was back and I had to head home. I waved good-bye to Uncle and Ayame, and the customers, Naruto included, and walked out and down the road. Not feeling a need to run. That is until I felt someone pull me back in a harsh manner. I felt fear course through my body, I'm a fast but once I get caught...I;m dead. And my fear didn't subside when I turned to see Yamanaka Ino -sempai, I shifted my eyes only to land on Haruno Sakura -sempai. _Great the two MOST obsessed Uchiha fan-girls in all of Konoha_!!! gulp. Only that wasn't it, a few other girls were there, I how ever was too scared to try to recognize them. Yamanaka-sempai tightened her grip on mem they knew if I was given just an bit of room I'd squeeze my hand through and run.  
"You disrespected Sasuke-kun! We told you to help him up and you did no such thing!! I knew you were an idiot but not **this** stupid!! Why didn't you listen to us!?" Haruno-sempai said in a shrill voice.  
"Uh-Ii" I wanted to say 'because he has to perfectly working hands and feet, so why not get up himself he _said_ he was fine.' but I knew that would get the beating worse. Trying to think of a response I was punched in the face.  
"You will answer us when we speak to you!!" Yamanaka-sempai roared  
"U-I-I" I tried to form an answer.  
"Ino, Sakura what are you doing?" a dull voice came, for a moment I was hoping it was Naruto, and that he was so upset his voice became a dull monotone, with hidden rage. However when I look over my hope was squashed, all I saw was Uchiha Sasuke. My hole being was shaking in fear, be afraid of fan-girls, tremble in fear of their idol because while the follow him around he trains. Uchiha-sempai got the best grades in his class, not to mention his clan was and always will be one of the most fearsome in all of Konoha. I was shaking so bad my knees buckled, I don't want to die.._.Naruto-kun_  
"We- we were just taking care of t-this trouble maker Sasuke-kuun" Haruno-sempai said shyly.  
"Let her go." I was shocked still. He grabbed my hand "Let her go, if I catch you doing this again I won't let you go" I don't know why he said it, or why he was taking me to my house. My only thoughts were...

_Uchiha-sempai...Sasuke...Thankyou_

_________________________________________________________________________  
YAY! done, well I hope you liked it!

I personally don't feel Ino and Sakura being OOC, because with them being #1 fans of Sasuke probably means they had mean streaks they fight enough to prove that!! well I hope you guys got the importance of the last line... she called him Sasuke, and even thought she did it only in her mind. She still calls people their real names in her mind, only Naruto is special, cuz he is her prince... ^^ for now! But ya very important!! but don't get use to it! She just sees Sasuke as a hero...

Tomomi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3  
**Don't own**_** Naruto!**_  
Thankyou for all the reviews!**  
**Enjoy the chapter!

Sorry, It took so long! I made this chapter extra long!

_

After that thought, I realized I'm an idiot I mean really maybe they were just all warning me. I'm now stuck with UCHIHA SASUKE! Just because he took me from them doesn't mean I won't get a beating. A really **bad** beating. I tugged on my arm trying to get it free but it only seemed to make him tighten his grip. But he did look back at me, still walking.  
"Please I'm sorry ok? If I ever knock you over again then I'll help you up. I'll try not to knock you over again though. So really no need to worry! I really don't want to get beaten up today, It was going so well I got the partner I wanted, it was great! But since then it seems to have been going down hill _please_ I have training with my brother today so it will be a beating enough! I really rather not get two!" I begged, his face gave nothing away, almost like he was trying extra hard not to show anything. "Uchiha-senpai _please!_" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.  
"Hn, like I have time to waste on that," he let go of my wrist "My house is in this direction, idiot."

With that he walked away, and as I watched him walk a thought crossed my mind.

_But this whole section is Kumuwari residents..._(**A/N: **That is her last name!)

I shook my head and turned to my house and walked through the gate. My brother was waiting in the training grounds owned by my family, he held an annoyed look in his green eyes.

"Sorry Rui" I bowed politely

"I won't extend our training time we will start from here"

"Yes brother"

"We will Spar now"

With that he disappeared. There was no doubt he had already activated the family blood line. Thankfully, the Kumuwari have a protection from the blood line for as long as we don't possess it, low chakra, almost nonexistent. I looked around trying to heighten my senses to find out where he is. It didn't help because seconds later I felt his breath on my neck and a kunai at my neck.

"You didn't even rise you kunai, where is you head?" with that he nicked my neck with the kunai.

"S-sorry Rui, but I wanted to show you my aiming." He moved in front of me.

"Aiming?" he raised a brow.

"Yes! Today we practiced with the just graduated class," he urged me to continue with a flick of the wrist "and they helped me with my aiming!" I smiled.

"Then show me" he moved out of the way or the targets. I got into position, relaxed, thought of Naruto...Oh! Not to aim AT him just wait he said. I then throw a shuriken at the center target, it hit the middle spot but not exactly in the center. I winced.

"Better, next time do better, when you hit dead center fifty times in a row, we do it while you're running." He walked to his favorite tree and sat, he always sat there when I did solo training. Rui is already an anbu and only four years older than me, though it isn't a total surprise once the family blood line is activated, you pretty much I don't know, Rui said you feel like everything is right. He said _"You feel a rush of power and perfect, like even though you didn't feel it before, something was really missing"_ He talked about full potential and other stuff but I was five when he got it so I really didn't care except that he could make his eyes look..cool. I turned to the target realizing that I was thinking too much. I began throwing kunai and shuriken, there are five targets so I would throw, hit, and collect them. I didn't bother keeping track I knew Rui was doing that. I just through until he told me to stop and it was enough for today.

Drenched in sweat and barely able to open my eyes, with aching arms I eat my dinner. I didn't have to worry about slouching I trained for so long everyone had already eaten.

I quickly finished my food and went to my bathroom, were the water was already drawn and warm, and got into the bath not having to worry about the necessary bathing items a towel and my pajamas, which was a green night gown. Because it was all done by the invisible servants, the Kumuwari family like the Hyuugas are very...family oriented, so our servants are family members. We also hold many secrets, that even I can't know about. However we don't mark our branch members, to protect our family kekkei genkai, because you have to be born with it, Father said, if anyone stole the Kiota they would not be able to stand the Chakra rush, and the Kiota would kill them. Too much Chakra, is as bad as not enough Chakra if you didn't build up to it. I wondered if I would ever get my Kiota eyes, could I really afford to wait? If I wanted to become a great ninja I couldn't wait for it, and dependent on it. I decided I would specialize on my Taijutsu, that way when/_if_ I ever get my kekkei genkai I would be extra strong. So I need to find someone who is an expert in this, someone who... is amazing at taijutsu! Somebody, strong, _fast_, faster than me, and determined, oh and don't mind teaching a loser like me..

_But who?_

With that question in mind I got out of the bath, dried off, put my Pj's on and got to bed. Thinking of ideas on what to do, when right before I fell asleep I decided to ask Muri-sensei or Iruka-sensei on any shinobi who are specifically trained in taijutsu. Then tell Uncle I can't go to work tomorrow, I'll miss out on Naruto but this is to become stronger!  
The next morning I woke up extra early, I got ready for another day at the academy. I got into my normal ninja clothes a dark green top that had long sleeves rolled up, a loose turtle neck, and a skirt of the same green that had slits on the sides that came to my mid thigh (which was chosen by Aiko informing me "even a ninja needs to look cute") and tight spandex black shorts that reach my knees, my weapons pouch on my right thigh and black ninja shoes. I began my journey to Uncle's house. I don't really want to be a ninja, but from here on out I was going to do it right! Naruto will really notice me if I'm as strong as him! With that mind set I ran as fast as possible to Uncle Teuchi's house, knowing if I go fast enough I can get to him before he opens up.  
After running for a while I found him.  
"Uncle!" I shouted causing him to look up. "Uncle, is it alright if I don't come today?"  
He raised a brow "Of course kiddo, but can I ask why?"  
"Uh, I just need to talk to my sensei's after school and it may take a while!" I smiled  
"Alright well see ya tomorrow Kushina!" He waved bye and began to walk towards his shop and I went to school.

The day was the usual, boring and dull but I couldn't wait until it ended. Which seemed to make the day want to go even slower. When Muri-sensei finally dismissed the class I walked straight up to him.  
"Uh, Sensei?" he looked up from his papers at me.  
"yes Kushina?"  
"I was w-wondering, if you know any t-t-taijutsu specialist?"  
His face turned confused then his eyes were sad.  
"Kushina, you don't need to worry I'm sure your Kiota soon." His voice was also sad, I suppose it would be, to watch the daughter of the head of the family not receive her blood line and "give up".  
"I-I know but just in case I thought I shouldn't wait until it is too late." I blushed.  
"Well I'm not sure, you may want to talk to Iruka-sensei he has a close friend Maito Gai, he is very skilled in taijutsu." I smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you sensei!" I bowed and turned away running down the hall to Iruka-sensei's classroom. Though in my excitement I forgot to knock and just opened the door accidentally walking in on Iruka-sensei talking to another man with very spiky silver hair and a blue mask.  
"A-ah, sorry I-I'll wait out here." I moved to close the door but stopped when Sensei spoke.  
"No it is alright Kushina-san what is it you need?" Sensei smiled up at me.  
"oh!" I walked in and closed the door behind me "I was speaking to Muri-sensei, asking if he knew any taijutsu specialist and he told me to come to you. Uh, he mentioned a Maito Gai." The man with silver hair seemed a little shocked.  
"Ah Gai, may I ask why you want to know?"  
"I want to learn under him!" They both looked taken back. "I-I just don't want to wait for the Kiota, If I want to be a better ninja I have to become strong even without my blood line!"  
"I see" Iruka-sensei nodded.  
"So do you know where he is?" I said eager to meet this man.  
"Uh I'm not sure... do you know where he is Kakashi?" the masked man nodded.  
"Yeah I'll take her to him."  
"Ah! No! K-K-kakashi-sama really I can get their on my own." I bowed  
"I'm more worried about what happends _when _you get there." Kakashi-sama sighed.  
"But I-"  
"Come on, See ya Iruka" Kakashi- sama said as he passed me to leave the classroom.  
"Good bye Iruka-sensei!" I bowed quickly and followed Kakashi-sama out of the academy towards the training grounds. It was always exciting to go out on the training ground, there was always some kind of damage done some story. Today was even more exciting because people were actually on it! A boy with long brown hair fighting a girl who also had brown hair but in to buns. I couldn't tell who was winning they both looked tired to me, neither had a scratch but they were sweaty and slightly dirty.  
"Neji-kun, Tenten-chan, where are Gai and Lee-kun?" Kakashi-sama asked, and the boy and girl stopped fighting.  
"Ah! Kakashi-sensei, They are doing laps...again, they should be-" Before she could finish her sentence a loud shout came from behind us.  
"MY COOL RIVAL!" I jumped and twirled around a man in a green suit was running towards us at an alarming pace and dirt clouds were going everywhere. I didn't move, partially because I was too scared and also because I didn't want them to think I was weak. I stood my ground until Kakashi-sama picked me up and put me behind him.  
"Gai, stop." Kakashi-sama commanded, This is Gai-sensei! I was starting to regret my decision. Gai-sensei did as told but was then slammed to the ground by a boy in the same green suit.  
"Sorry sensei!" The boy yelled standing up straight. Then Gai-sensei got up, the two looked like twins...or at lest related somehow. Both with black bowl cut hair, thick eyebrows, green spandex suits, orange leg warmers, and a ... youthful aura. I shivered slightly, hoping I didn't turn out like that after training under him. Kakashi-sama moved to the side so I was more visible and I resisted the urge to hide behind him again.  
"Gai, this is Kumuwari Kushina, and she wants to study under you, and learn taijutsu." Kakashi-sama explained wearily like he rather be doing something else.  
"Kumuwari? Why learn taijutsu you don't need it." I heard from behind, so I turned to come face to face with the long haired boy, a Hyuuga. I stood straight.  
"I don't see that as any of your business, Hyuuga." As a child I was taught to respect the Hyuuga clan but also never let them question me, look down on me, never let anyone really, and though I don't do well with the second I know it would be disgraceful to submit to a Hyuuga. It was the same with Uchihas as a child, but after the massacre I was told only respect, and that Uchiha Sasuke is to be treated of the highest regards.  
"Kumuwari-sama" he gave a bow, only meaning he is a branch member. "Forgive me." This seemed to shock those around me.  
"WOW! How youthful! The first time ever have I seen Neji-kun be respectful to any one who is not a Hyuuga!" boy in green said, I remembered Kakashi-sama had called him 'Lee-kun'.  
"And you would be stupid if you didn't do so your self, the Kumuwari are as respected as the Hyuuga, though not as well known for their own reasons they still hold as much power as us. Kumuwari Kushina, happens to be a part of the main branch, daughter of the Head of Kumuwari." Hyuuga-san explained. True my family did hide in the shadows of Konoha, our ablilties are only known by few, and kept that way by Hokage orders. We are a secret weapon of the Fire Nation, held higher (if you would be so kind as to give me bragging room) than the Hyuuga family.  
"Yeah well that is all besides the point." I turned back to Gai-sensei "I... _need _you to teach me all the taijutsu you know! I have to be stronger!" I looked at him with determination.  
"How youthful~ I would be delighted to teach you! We will start tomorrow morning at o'clock 100 laps around Konoha!" I felt my jaw slack and my eyes widen, cursing the fact that tomorrow I don't have to attend the Academy.  
"A-ah Yes sir!" I was to afraid he would change his mind if I refused "But this can't be a regular thing I still have the Academy to attend to, and I'm sure you have missions"  
"You are still in the academy! How youthful" wincing at the word I knew I would need to get use to it "Such determination for such a young girl! You will be an Amazingly youthful kunoich" I smiled and bowed slightly.  
"Thank you"  
"Well I'll get my team here too, they need a little help with their taijutsu" Kakashi-sama said but for some reason I felt he was lying.  
"You have a team Kakashi-sama?" he just nodded his creased eye, and the fold in his mask telling me he was smiling at me, so I smiled back.  
"Ah my rival! It will be a joyous day!" Gai-sensei shouted. We got into small conversations after that. Ten-ten-senpai warning me that they are ALWAYS like this so I better back down now or I wouldn't get another chance. I replied telling her I liked the energy and I _needed _to do this, but thank you anyway. We talked a little more before Kakashi-sama and I decided to let them finish training.  
After our farwells, Kakashi-sama walked me back home.  
"Really Kakashi-sama I can walk home my self!" I protested.  
"It is fine, No trouble, I am going this way anyway, so I'll walk you half-way. If that is alright with you?" he smiled at me.  
I sighed "I suppose so"  
The walk was quite, as he said Kakashi-sama stopped at a fork in the road, one way to my house and the other leading to the main street of the village where many shops were.  
"Good night Kushina-chan!" Kakashi-sama said cheerfully giving a lazy wave of his hand as he walked backwards so he was still facing me. I blushed at being called so informally, if I wasn't so devoted to Naruto-kun I would probably form a crush on Kakashi-sama. He is very handsome, even if it is the mystery that makes him seem that way. I felt faint form my embarrassing thoughts and he is _right in front of me!BAD KUSHINA! DON'T THINK THAT AND DON'T FAINT! YOUR HEART BELONGS TO NARUTO! _  
"Ah yes Good night Kakashi-sama! See you tomorrow!" I waved and I went down the opposite road. I skipped down the road because I was so full of Joy and excitement. That all came crashing down when my brother met me at the gates...  
"Your late." He stated anger in his eyes, though his face remand emotionless, since he was an Anbu member, he was very good at hidding his emotions and would show them when he was home, comfortable. "Do you know _how late_ you are?"  
"N-no brother"  
"An hour and a half." I winced, I made him wait out for that long.  
"I'm sorry Rui" I bowed.  
"What were you doing?" His sharp green eyes bore into my emerald ones.  
"I-I" I knew I couldn't lie "I was searching for some one" I said as vaguely as possible, I was worried he would be even more angry to learn I was learning for someone to train me.  
"_Why?" _He hissed.  
"I-I -_gulp- _I wanted to learn taijutsu, so I asked Muri-sensei, if he knew any taijutsu speacialist he said no, but that Iruka-sensei did, so I went to see him. Iruka-sensei is friends with a taijustu specialist named Maito Gai. Another friend of his, Kakashi-sama, was also there and volunteered to take me to meet Gai-sensei ,because he was worried Gai-sensei's...uh youthfulness would scare me. Then I met with Gai-sensei and his team, and we planed to meet tomorrow and then I got distracted. I'm very sorry Brother!" I speedily explained and ended with a very deep bow. Rui knews when he uses his mad voice, I get scared because it reminds me of father's and I spill every thing. No secrets for Kushina.  
"Gai, huh?" His anger subsided and he chuckled. _WHAT?_  
"Y-yeah, do you know him?" I asked  
"Of course, he is hard to ignore with his loudness and bright green suit." He gave me a small smile. Ok this was freaking me out not the Rui never smiled but he was _really mad _only a second ago.  
"You're not mad?"  
"Annoyed but I understand," his eyes became warm and soft. "You are trying so hard to be strong." I nodded and smiled. He seemed to come back from his thoughts, which ended with him having a scowl meaning he probably was thinking of father. That is the only person he uses that face for. "Well come on we still have our training to do. So I thorough kunai and the targets over and over, until I got to fifty (which I never did) I became frustrated and before I blew up brother called it a day. I eat dinner quietly and then dragged my self to bed. Worn out I felt to sleep instantly.

The next morning I got up extra early, mostly because I was so excited. The sun had yet to rise, and I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and took a quick shower, then dried off and did normal morning things. I got into my normal ninja clothes and eat a quick breakfast. I was so excited that I ran/skipped to the training ground, even though I know I still had a good two and a half hours until everyone else was to come. I sat on the grass for a while until I got so antsy I had to do _something_ so I practiced my aiming.  
"WHAT A YOUTHFUL MAIDEN! HERE A WHOLE TWO HOURS BEFORE TRAINING!" I turned to see Gai-sensei and Lee-senpai.  
"Sensei, Senpai!" I bowed and gave them a smile "Should we start early or wait for the others?" I questioned since I doubt the others would want to run 100 laps around Konoha. I don't WANT to but I know it is for me to be stronger.  
"Actually I got you something Kushia-chan" I blush, Gai-sensei is very kind not only is he taking time to train me, but also being friendly and he got me something. I almost felt like I would faint. _BE STRONG! DON'T FAINT!  
_"Y-You didn't need to Gai-sensei!" I protested but he shook his head.  
"Nonsense! You are going to be my second star pupil right under Lee-kun of course. I'll give you the first part here because the second part will be given when everyone arrives." Gai-sensei explained and then pulled out ...ankle weights? "They will help you become faster. We will measure you current speed and when you can do that same speed with the weights of 10 pounds on we will increase the weight!" I smiled that was a great Idea "Lee-kun is already at ******" my eyes shot wide open (**A/N: **I don't know how heavy they should be, so how ever heavy for them to make creators in the ground at chunnin exams (which will be coming up soon)) and I looked at Lee-senpai with a whole new admiration. _He must be AMAZING! I want to be just like him! Excluding the physical features...that could get awkward...  
_"WOW~ Lee-senpai your...your AMAZING!"  
"OH I'M GLAD I HAVE A FELLOW TRAINEE WHO DRINKS IN THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH! AND UNDERSTANDS MY STRUGGLES WE WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS!" Lee-senpai yelled to the heavens.  
I nodded and grinned "Yes great friends a-and great ninja of the leaf!" I hope... at least for me.  
"Let us see how fast you can run! Then we can get your weights on as soon as possible!"  
"YES LET'S!" Lee-senpai shouted and I nodded. So for the next hour they measured my running speed. The whole time as cheesy as it sounds I felt the fountains of youth run through me.  
"Wow Kushina-chan you run fast!" Lee-senpai said encouragingly. "Your about twice as fast as a normal _genin_ and your still in the academy!" He praised resulting in me blushing.  
Academy students are suppose to be able to run 15mph, which is the normal seed for a civillian adult, by their second to third year. By the time you are a chunin you should be at least 30 mph. Genin have a wide range of speeds, well ninja in general so I was slightly confused.  
"H-how fast is that exactly?" I asked worried, I know I am fast but, so are sensei and senpai and they both have _**extremely heavy **_ankle weights, I don't want them to look down on me.  
"40mph!" I was shocked.  
"That was faster than me when I started training with Gai-sensei! You'll be awesome!" I felt faint, so I would have to learn to run that fast and have MORE weight... wow, the first time I regret my speed. It doesn't effect me now but soon... oh I will _really _regret it!_ NO NO NO! IF I THINK THAT WAY I'LL NEVER BE STRONG LIKE GAI-SENSEI AND LEE-SENPAI! _  
"Thank you Lee-senpai! I'll try my best!" I said enthusiastically.

_And try I did…_

Thank you for reading! Please tell me how it was! Sorry It took so long I got writers block and started the story all over again! I hope you liked it! 3,839 words!

I just had to flip Rock Lee in here he is my favorite! Sadly I know lots of things that happen later on I just have to get there XP Thanks for READING!  
Tomomi~3


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Hyuuga Neji was the next to show up only to have Ten-ten follow shortly after. It was a quarter till eight so we relaxed slightly talking. Gai-sensei informed me that Kakashi-sama is always an hour late at the lest so not to worry when his team gets here before him. Ironicly while he was saying this Kakashi-sama snuck up behind him and announced loudly that he was not _always _late but everyone was stone still, besides myself, all amazed that he was ON TIME!  
"Good morning Kakashi-sama!" I greeted, by this time Gai-sensei un-froze.  
"My rival! What brings you here so ...EARLY?" He asked joyously.  
"It's all part of my plan... besides I wanted to see Kushina's face as soon as possible." My face burned. "Especially when you give her the-" he was cut off.  
"K-K-KAKASHI-SENSEI!" We all turned to the voice. I felt I would die twice and then resurrect, because I saw two people I most defenatly _didn't want to_ and then an angel himself..._Naruto! _I resisted a laugh when I saw their faces. Ten-ten-senpai didn't, neither did Kakashi-sama, Gai-sensei and Lee-senpai. They all laughed about how I would expect them to, Ten-ten-senpai had a tomboyish loudness, and a strongness, Gai-sensei and Lee-senpai were very happy and energetic, and Kakashi-sama was low more of a chuckle mysterious. I looked over at the Hyuuga to see him smirking, I turned back to the trio and accidentally let out a giggle. I was just too funny to see Uchiha-senpai's mouth open so comically wide and Naruto look so stunned, Haruno-senpai even looked funny totally tense and a look of annoyed shock.  
"OH! Look at the beautiful youth that stands before us!" Lee-senpai stopped laughing and twirled towards Haruno-senpai. When he got to her he blow lots of kisses, I could see the hearts flouting to her. She dodged them all being painfully tense, Lee-senpai didn't seem to care but I felt bad that he was being rejected so quickly, though he is a bit... overenthusiastic.  
"So! Now that you are all here we can give Kushina-chan her present!" I turned away from my senpais toward my Sensei.  
"Kushina-chan what are ya' doing here?" Naruto shouted with surprise.  
"Kushina-chan is my new student!" Gai-sensei locked me in a tight hug which I blushed at.  
"EH?" Haruno-senpai and Naruto shouted Uchiha-senpai's eyes widened slightly.  
"Y-yeah I asked him to teach me Taijutsu..." I looked away blushing, I really need to work on that!  
"Wow Kushina, you really are dedicated, your going to be a great Kunoich!" Naruto said, making my face ten times redder.  
"T-Thank you Uzumaki-senpai." I looked at my feet.  
"Yeah! When I'm Hokage you'll be my number one ninja!" My eye widened and I felt faint. I heard Haruno-sensei and Uchiha-sensei call him stupid or to not be so informal or how embarrassings.

"Idiot, Kumuwari-sama won't have time to be a ninja." Hyuga said and I gave him a glare.  
"Eh! What do you mean?"  
"If she doesn't get her Kiota she is going to be married off, for political reasons." Hyuga explained further, annoyed that he filled in that I did not have my kiota, though it wasn't hard since I was trying to learn a justu i didn't need and of how I was very well known for being a horrible ninja, i still didn't want to have him talk like it was his right to tell my personal matters.  
"Hyuga, shut up!" I turned to glare fully at him. Even though I knew I would be no match for him my hand still twitched towards my kunai pouch.  
"I'm, sorry, I stepped out of line." He said begrudgingly and before I could call him on it Kakashi-sama spoke.  
"So before this gets totally out of hand Gai, how about you show them Kushina-chan's present." Kakashi-sama said and if the mask wasn't in the way I'm sure he would be smiling.  
"OH YES! THE JOYFUL EVENT! Kushina-chan please come hither!" I nodded and walked over to him. "Since you will be my new student I will give you the honorary present I give all of my students." the next thing Gai-sensei did put me in a state of shock "I present your YOUTHFUL GREEN JUMPSUIT!" I couldn't move. I could hear Naruto laughing, Haruno-senpai too, Uchiha-senpai and Hyuga had smirks on, Ten-ten-senpai was trying not to laugh, and Kakashi-sama was doing the same. For a moment I thought they were playing a cruel joke on me and I felt my eyes sting, but even with my blurry vision I could see Lee-senpai and Gai-sensei's proud faces. So I smiled back ignoring my stinging eyes and the wet on my cheeks.  
"T-thank...*sniff* ... y-you" I reached for the suit to hide my eyes.  
"OH Youthful child there is no need to cry!" Gai-sensei shouted too loudly for my liking, but everyone stopped laughing which was good. And I know I heard Hyuga say something about being pathetic and about knowing better before he yelped in pain, but before I could see who did it I was taken into a big hug from someone in all the green I guess either Lee-senpai or Gai-sensei.  
" YOU'RE SO FULL OF JOY THAT YOU ARE OVERFLOWING!" I then knew it was both senpai and sensei and that I was going to become deaf very soon!  
"Thank you Gai-sensei, Lee-senpai, but if you could ..._please _let go, I can't breath properly." I tried to say as quickly as possible with only shallow breaths, making my voice little above a whisper. However they seemed to hear well enough because they let go a second later.

"Shouldn't we start training now sensei?" Asked Haruno-senpai, with a tilt of the head, which made her look like a dog, but i'd never tell her.

"Ah yes of course!" Kakashi-sama said in an odd light tone, something I did not expect from him.

"What 'er we gonna do sensei?" Naruto spoke up with a cute excitment, one I noticed he got when he was gonna be learning something new. I thought on how he said I'd be his number one ninja, oh I will work to be strong enough and earn that title!

"100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA~!" Lee-senpai, Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sama cheered. However Kakashi-sama's had an evil deceptive tone to it, like just revieling his secret plan.

Shock, was on all the faces of Kakashi-sama's team, Ten-Ten-senpai and Hyuga knew this and looked indefferent. There were shouts of protest by Haruno-senpai and Naruto, but eventually they just held defeated looks when they realised there was no way of getting out of this. I wanted to console Naruto but was too afraid and also nervous myself about this challenge. I said nothing as everyone got ready for our run, I put my long hair in a bun that had a cloth over it, I noticed Haruno-senpai completely oblivious to such preperations. To help a fellow ninja... or a hopefully fellow ninja I went to her and offered her a hair band and cloth, which she sneered at. I had thought maybe if I was nice to her she would like me and not try to beat me up anymore, plan Failed.

"Actually Haruno-san it would be a wise choice, kunoichi need to keep their appeareance up in case of a infultration mission and you have to pretend to be a woman who has not lived the hard life of a ninja." Stated Ten-Ten-senpai, which I was thankful for. Though I only put my hair up so it wouldn't get snagged by the trees, which would hurt. Didn't think about the damage it would cause and how it would mess up missions. I repeat: I'm not meant to be a ninja, but I'm not gonna tell anyone that wasn't my reason, gotta look good, not weak!

"Oh! wow Ten-Ten you are so smart! Thanks" Haruno-senpai took the cloth and hair band from my hand not once looking at me. Oh well I still tried. After that We began to run, Lee-senpai and Gai-sensei didn't run as fast as I had seen them go before, but still they were quick, the fastest, everyone else went at there own pace, Kakashi-sama was third, and I was behind him! Which I was proud of, but then realised I would lose energy fast so I slowed where I was with the younger ninja besides Lee-sensei. I knew I wasn't good at Long runs with great speed, so instead I just went at a sllower respectable speed. Which, as I watched the others become slower, I learned was their maximum speed, which made me proud of my self for one thing! Soon it was just Hyuga, Uchiha-senpai and myself, we were on lap fifty, half way there, I was suprised at how well I was doing, Gai-senpai and Lee-sensai have passed us more times than I can count, everytime yelling... youthful words of encouragement to myself mostly but also the others. Us three lapped Haruno-senpai five times, Naruto ten times, and Ten-ten-senpai twice. Kakashi-sama passed us about five, and Hyuga and Uchiha-senpai were becoming slower than me. I feel much more comfortable counting how many times I've been passed by someone or have passed someone or something, because I don't want to think of my physical condition, which is horrible, my legs burn, my whole body aches, I have pains I've never gotten from running before, the only thing I've ever really been good at, and so I do anything to keep going. I don't think about how it is hard to breath, or how my eyes hurt, or how I'm thirsty and just in overall pain, I don't think about how sweaty I am. I don't think about anything but how strong they will think of me and counting.

The others slow down, some stop to rest, Naruto is almost crawling on the ground he is the only one besides Gai-sensei, Lee-senpai and Kakashi-sama that hasn't given up. The others claim this is suicide and don't want to die, how they did their best, they'll start back up when they cool off a bit. All smart things later I will realise I should have done this too. For now I run and run my legs feel like, well I don't feel them they are numb with pain, they are like jello. I go as fast as I can, which has decreased to about as fast as what someone would speed walk, I begin to trip alot, and every time is harder to get up. I keep going pass the others who choose to sit and find Naruto laying on the ground, passed out sleeping, I stop, tripping over thing to get to him. Worried he hurt him self I pick him up, which is hard because he is heavy, and I am weak, much weaker than normal. I run, as best I can, keep going forward becuas it is faster to go this was than go back to get to everyone else. Who have finished or given up.

I go as fast as possible, worried Naruto is hurt or will die, not caring to count anything ignoring what lap I may be on. I have to help him, I get closer to my destination, finally I see everyone. I give up on the laps, I get there and try to say help Naruto. Who knows how it came out.

Everything was fading, I could see Hyuga and thought.

_I am so weak._

**That was a lot of work, wrote this in one night. **

**SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS IS! I will be trying to get back to writing this, this was a hard chapter because I wasn't sure how the characters should be or if I was making my character right. **

**Tell me what ya think~ TOMOMI**


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5!-  
**Wrote this and had planned to upload it for you AGES ago. However I recently went back and found that I some how deleted the WHOLE CHAPTER! So, now I've had to re-write it, and am scared that it won't be as good as before. (Personally I had really enjoyed the chapter)**

**_**

I heard yelling. However I couldn't understand it or where it was coming from, my mind was too hazy. Then I recognised the angry voice as Iruka-sensei and believed he was yelling at me so pretended to be sleeping still. Thankfully I woke on my side, away from him, so he didn't notice that I had opened my eyes. I the noticed other voices and tried to focus on what they were saying.  
"You two are idiots! If you do something like this again I'll will contact her parents and make sure she can not EVER be taught by you! NO, I'll make sure you can't be within FEET of her! You almost killed her! She may remind you of your own students, and while she DOES have the persistence and determination of Naruto and Lee SHE IS WEAK! She is still in the academy and even if she will graduate soon she is the worse, weakest student in the grade! She has no chakra and she is not use to hard life like Naruto or Lee. She is the youngest Daughter of Kumuwari she has lived an extremely privileged life and can not be treated like everyone else! No matter your idea of everyone being equal, The Kumuwari family is very important to this village and letting the youngest child kill themselves over training and having the whole village know that she is a DUD, that she hasn't developed the famed bloodline and is completely weak and useless! I can't believe you two are so stupid!" I flinched I felt my eyes sting.  
Kakashi's deep voice spoke " I think we should continue this outside, your yelling at us will soon enough wake up Kushina." Theu did not know that I was awake, well mabe Kakashi did it wouldn't be a suprise, my chakra could have changed or something. It is possible he can just _hear_ my tears fall and my breathing change, which _would _be surprising since Iruka-Sensei is yelling so loudly.  
When the footfalls faded and the door closed shut and the yelling drifted down the hall my tears flooded my face my breathing burned my lungs due to its erratic behaviour. It hurt, to hear my sensei say that, I knew it to be true we all did but this was the first time I had heard it out loud. Never before has someone said such in my presence asleep or not. And so I allowed the tears to fall, although I doubt I'd be able to stop them. I doubt anything would be able to stop them until I ran out of tears. But of course I was wrong, because then I heard the door open and close, causing me to look up. Everything stopped. Even my heart for a few seconds, well it felt like it did.  
"U-Uchiha-sempai!" I exclaimed covering my mouth afterwards.  
"Hn." Was his response. He came and sat beside me with out any words It felt like forever my muscles were tense and I wasn't sure what to say until I finally realized I had no idea what time it was.  
"Sempai, uh what time is it?" My voice was quite and slightly hoarse making me flinch. I always hated talking to people when I just woke up, or after I cried cause my voice would sound like a man's and I just did both of those things.  
"It has been two hours since we ran."  
"Has anyone informed my family that I am here?" I felt desperate I couldn't let them find out!  
"No, the nurses wanted to see how you where when you woke" relieved I realized I needed to leave now, I couldn't let them call. I couldn't let my family know I was here. So I jumped off my bed only noting I made a mistake when my feet hit the ground and I knew they wouldn't hold me up. But before I hit the ground I was caught by two arms.  
"Thank you Sempai." I felt like cursing myself, I wasn't like the others, Lee-sempai and Naruto-kun where probably better now. I couldn't even stand on my own, Uchiha-sempai helped me to lean on the bed and a tear fell from my eye.  
"Kumuwari, you shouldn't compare yourself to us." I looked at him in shock. He continued "We have been training longer and working harder, of course you are weaker. You are still in the Academy." I moved to the door "Stay here I'll find a medic-nin."  
"Wait!" I shouted feeling guilty I hadn't thought of this before. "Is Uzumaki-sempai okay? Is he awake?"  
"He is still asleep, That idiot hates running, he'll probably be out for a while. But he is okay" Then Uchiha-sempai walked out. I waited until I too headed for the door, my want to see Naruto-kun was too strong. So I ignored the soreness in my legs, which wasn't really hard ignoring pain was not uncommon. Due to being taught at a young age to not LOOK weak and not let the opponent have the upper hand. Though the lessons from my mother weren't really for ninja purposes it is effective, especially this one.  
I tried to think of other things as I walked down the hall, when I realized i don't know where Naruto-kun's room is. Great. More walking, but I endured it, maybe I should get some ramen for when he wakes up! It is his favorite and Uncle's stand isn't too far from here, so I convinced my self it was a good idea. It was for Naruto-kun anyways. So I walked to the entrance where the nurses station was not noticing the three older ninja talking. Thankfully the room I was given was on the first floor so stairs were not involved. I almost reached the front doors when a hand caught my arm. I half expected Uchiha-sempai to be the one that stopped me, so when I turned around my face would have clearly shown me worn out and exasperated due to the pain i was ignoring. But instead of Uchiha-sempai I came face to face with Naruto-kun.  
"Ah! Uzumaki-sempai! Haha I was just going to Uncle's Ramen stand to.." I probably shouldn't tell him i was gonna get it for him I look pathetic. "Get some food, would you like to join me?" I chuckled slightly I just asked him out! I can't believe I did that, I'm in pain and undoubtedly look horrible and I chose now to be bold to Naruto-kun! Good Job Kushina. _Great _job.  
"Yeah! That sound like an Awesome idea! I've been craving ramen since I woke up!" Naruto gave a huge smile and laugh. Our conversation and loudness caught the attention of three teachers.  
"What exactly are you two doing?" I look up to see Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sama, and Gai-sensei.  
"Gonna get some ramen Sensei wanna come?" _No no no not them! My... date... _  
"Kushina, don't you think you should rest?" Iruka-sensei looked at me kindly. However no matter how kind his words are a bitterness overcame me as I remembered his previous discription of me. That bitterness filled my mouth and escaped before I could comprehend and stop it.

"Oh no Iruka-sensei, you can't possibly think I'm so weak that I can't handle a little running. I know I'm the weakest academy student and have no chakra, nor am i use to some of the harder lifestyles that some of your former students have lead. However I wouldn't say I am completely useless that our short training today would completely immobilize me for more than a few hours." The moment the words left my tongue I felt horrible for saying them and bile rose in my throat. It sarcastic sneer on my face morphed, slowly, to one of slight shock and realisation. The looks on my sensei's faces also made me feel like the most horrible person, I felt like my father, like any member of my clan. That feeling was disgusting. It made me question how they could live being like that. What kind of people they were for not puking every time they did as I had just done. "I-I'm terribly sorry sensei" I bowed and quickly left. Ignoring Naruto's calls, and his questioning Iruka-sensei on "Where she would get that idea," or "What did she have to be sorry for?" sweet kind Naruto-kun. I felt like crying when hearing his mutters (which really weren't too quiet since it was him saying it.) of how he was going to beat up the jerk that made me think that. If only he knew the harshness I just committed.

I stopped running when the pain was to much in my legs. It was conveniently at a trash can where I emptied contents of my stomach, which wasn't much. So I gagged until it turned to dry heaving and ended with a lump of disgusting in the back of my throat, making it hard to breath. I sat at the bench next to me and decided i wasn't going to move from there until i died. Or at least till someone offered to carry me home.

I closed my eyes imagining Naruto-kun there holding me comforting me. The sweet day dreams turn sour with thoughts of his reactions when Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sama and Gai-sensei all told Naruto-kun the truth that my actions were- were... I couldn't even think straight I immediately choked up at his angry face. I'd never seen him angry, not at me. Our few encounters he has been nothing but sweet and joyous. I felt fear to see his cerulean blue eyes darken in anger and hostility. I was knocked out of my thoughts once more and with a passing thought realized that has happened a lot today and i was sick of it. My eyes snapped open to see Uchiha Sasuke, i really didn't want to see him. I felt that being near him, or any member of a clan only fed that bitter demon in my soul. How I wish i was looking up at the smiling face of that sweet angel Naruto...

"You are insane." Was all he said and it was enough to send me over the rail. I quickly went to punch his stupid face. However while my speed was usually unmatchable my whole body was in too much pain to move quickly. Not that my strength would have affected him anyway. He caught my hand and smirked, I hate smirks. "You're emotional. Snapping at Iruka, which was pretty harsh, then running off crying, puking and well you know all you've done, its just very. Entertaining." While frustration towards Uchiha-sempai grew a small part of me registered that I had never heard him talk so much, and _never _in an amused since.

But, then I thought maybe he is right, I am insane. I've been acting strange and I can't possibly grasp why. Especially, my outburst, I have never done that before. I have never felt that bitterness before, not with people looking down on me, I instead accepted it. So why am I now so insane now? I'm sick of it. I looked up to Uchiha-sempai with a new resolution to become stronger better bolder. To become better than a Kumuwari, and not let anymore outbursts occur.

"Could you please help me?" I said making sure my voice was strong, although it was hoarse and cracked a bit. I looked into his eyes and refused to look away even though his eyes were dark and yet held an unfamiliar shine, which made me feel uncomfortable. Being who he is, our eyes only broke contact when he moved to carry me. Thankfully not making me elaborate and beg for his assistance. He carried on me his back, where I hung more like a sack barely holding on. My muscles were too weak to have a proper grip.

We walked in silence toward my home. I reflected on my idea of becoming stronger, it would be difficult of course, I would have to stop being so pathetic. So I made rules.

Rules that would stop me from being pathetic. I was making the list when I heard giggling I looked up to see two elderly women smiling at us and whispering to one another. I blushed and hid my face in the crook of Uchiha's neck, those old ladies thought we were- well I don't know what exactly they were thinking but I'm sure something about us being together. Which is embarrassing but it made me think of Uchiha, couples and mostly my best friend, Aiko. I could play matchmaker right now! I had the perfect chance, I can't believe I almost ruined this chance!

"Uchiha!" I practically yelled, he visibly cringed and glared at me sideways. "Um, Do you like anyone?" my question didn't come out as confidently as I hoped but he heard it. I knew because he gave me an odd look. "Not for me! My friend likes you and I wanted to know if she had a chance."

"No."

"No? No, what?"

"She has no chance."

"But, she is really nice! She is strong and kind and pretty!"

"I don't care." It was quiet and awkward for a few moments when another question popped into my head.

"What is her name?"

"Who's?"

"The girl you like" before he asked anything I said: "you never denied that you liked someone. It might be my friend!"

"It isn't her"

"Oh, you like boys? I heard you kissed…" before I finished my sentence I was dropped. I looked up to a very pissed looking Uchiha. I got up, or tried, but couldn't move much.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Men." I shouldn't have made that joke. I know he is sensitive to it, boys say this behind his back though I'm sure he knows about it. He obviously does.

"I was joking."

"I don't like anyone."

"Are you lying?"

"No." I figured he would say that.

"Ah, well that is boring, think of all the gossip I could have sprouted!" He glared. "Joking, joking! Though why don't you tell anyone? Don't you realize if all the girls know you are interested in someone they will leave you alone and you can be with her?"

"No, that wouldn't work out, obviously if I told anyone I liked a girl, all the girls would think it is them and then I would have to say who she is and then she would get bullied." He explained.

"So you do like someone!" I jumped up, wobbled and fell against Uchiha.

"That was hypothetical." He retorted.

"You'd like her, my friend"

"I wouldn't." I sighed in frustration. Then I came to the conclusion that Sasuke Uchiha probably can't feel love. He let me lean on him and took me to my front gate, which I didn't realize was in front of us the whole time. Panic sunk in, I have to go home, my parents probably know I was in the hospital, and are disappointed in me.

"_You are insane." _ Uchiha's voice rang in my head. Reminding me of my rules and calming me immediately.

_I _was _insane. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Uchiha and I walked into my house and headed to my sitting room. Where, two cups of tea were ready and waiting along with my brother. I gulped. The entry was awkward and silent until my brother stood and went to greet Uchiha. We all sat at our respected places, the servants had brought in tea that would appeal to all of our tastes. Since Uchiha would be served with a generic earl gray, my brother would be given a strong bitter tea, and I was given a calmingly sweet mixture, the name slipped from my mind but it didn't really matter. It helped me feel better, which is what I needed because anxiety was taking over my body and I'm absolutely terrified of what will happen when Uchiha leaves. Because I know that my family would never let an outsider see a member be weak.

"Mother and Father do not know. Relax" My brother's voice broke my thoughts and calmed me immediately. "I intercepted the message." My eyes grew and I smiled. To think he would help me after this.

"Thank you."

He went back to his conversation with our guest, something about missions, weapons and such. I tried to follow, dissecting their reactions, which were very minimal and trying to understand what my life would be like as a strong noble clan member. It felt odd to think with this mindset usually I would ignore guest who would speak with Rui, but now it was different. I had to be different, I had decided. So, I took mental notes on everything said, and realized that the two participants of the conversation talked as though they knew each other.

Do they?

I can't remember. Have they met? Have we met, well formally with him? Though I suppose it doesn't really matter, it did bother me. However I pushed it aside and further listened into their conversation. Which, had taken an odd turn. One I did not want to be part of.

"Brother! You do not ask those questions!" I scolded.

"You asked it." Uchiha replied, which shut me up quickly.

"Y-yeah, BUT! I was doing it to set up a friend while he- "

"Am doing it to set you up" My brother bluntly stated. Causing me to turn red and pray for an interruption. "I believe Sasuke would be a suitable h-

The doorbell rang. I of course jumped up to answer. I couldn't handle the conversation anymore. Even if the physical movement caused pain, which was like, well like quickly moving after having ran around Konoha more times than I can remember. I didn't understand why he had to talk like that, (I am only twelve!) and didn't want to be there when he did. I knew where that was going and I did not like it at all. While heading to the door I berated myself for spacing out in opportune moments, I could have detoured that conversation. If I wasn't thinking all about how close they were acting. That should have been an alarm anyway! My brother was planning this! He may not have planned for him to come over but the arranging some awkward relationship must have been a plan. I quickly opened the door and came face-to-face with my very angry best friend.

"Where have you been?" Aiko yelled, "Do you not remember our plans?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. So I shook my head.

"You were supposed to come with me to hang out with Sakura! Who would be with her team! That includes both of our crushes!" What?

"When did I agree to that?" It had to have been before I had Ino and Sakura two seconds from ripping out my throat.

"Well you didn't." This is where she moved me aside to enter the house. "But you are my best friend! Meaning you have to be with me in my time of need and it would have helped you as well! I came over twice and you weren't here. You should feel lucky she had to cancel apparently they had some training something." She walked towards the sitting room. She stuck her tongue out while walking in the room, only to walk right back out. "He is in your house! Why did you not tell me?" She whisper-yelled, her eyes were wild and she had an unsure look.

"We'll yeah. You see—- I was once again interrupted, I really hate it. Sasuke walked in along with my brother. Aiko's eyes grew even larger.

"Kushina" was all Sasuke said to me with an incline of his head and then he walked out of the house. Ignoring my brother I lead Aiko to my room and explained everything that happened that day.

_A lot more trouble than it was worth._

**So here it is Chapter 6! RIGHT AFTER 5! Please review I really want to know everyone's opinion. I am slightly confused how I am going to get this to where I want it. (Jen, Kushina is 12, and the older group is obviously older. By a year or so)**

**Anyone against time skips? **

** -Tomomi! 3**


End file.
